


Wine Mom

by Aire_Writes



Series: 12 days of Christmas [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Angela gets a bit more tipsy than she intended while arguing with Moria. Sending out a text to all of her party gets to “bring a drink ;),” might not have been the best idea.





	Wine Mom

Slamming her phone on the counter, Angela threw open her fridge and brought out the fruit punch. She never had any alcohol at her parties, but there is a first time for everything. Hours passed and with the party poppers finding their own way into the trashcan, she and her house were ready. She actually finished with about two hours to spare, so, why not send a message to everyone to “feel free to bring a drink ;).”

Guests began to show up right on time, a few of them asked her why she finally decided to accept alcohol at her parties.

“It’s Christmas, we’re all a stressed so relaxing for the evening sounds nice doesn’t it, and it’s not like anyone will bring anything to intense… right?”

As if on cue, a group of her guests burst through the front door cheering loudly with beer in hand, huge cooler that took two people to carry, and a huge keg in her house? Who and how got the keg into her house, it was literally bigger than her door frame?! She didn’t need to wonder for how long as she saw Reinhardt and Jack bring in two more through the back door.

Running up to them and silently screaming at the both of them “What do you think you are doing?!”

They looked at each other then back to her, Jack opened his mouth before Rein could. “You said we could bring a drink.” and walked right past her.

Reinhardt place his hand on her shoulder “Do not worry my friend, I can hardly imagine this party getting too out of control.”

They both jumped when loud music began blaring behind them.

“I-!!! I DIDN’T HIRE ENTERTAINMENT?!” She turned around to see Lucio, one of her older volunteers pointing at her, he quickly brought the mic to his lips-

“Don’t worry, Ms. Ziegler, I got you covered! Everybody will give it up for our beautiful host tonight!!!”

The crowd of people began jumping as the lights went out and the music was turned up.

“NOW, THIS! Is a party!” Reinhardt held out his arms, the keg could easily fit in his hand. A small group gathered around him waiting for him to set it down and open it up. All Angela could do was stand there in absolute disbelief, wondering how in the hell they set this up so quickly and without her knowing. She only gave them a two hours notice!

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this series on my tumblr! https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/12-days-of-christmas


End file.
